Vortex of Shadows
by Rie-chan
Summary: The background story about my character Drusilla Brimstone, that exists with in the Warcraft Universe.
1. Shadows

Drusilla ran out of her homestead, the wooden door swinging in the breeze as she chased after her brother. She caught up to him, panting heavily, she looked up at him eyes beaming. He gave her a soft smile and patted her on the cheek affectionately, frowning he noticed the bruise blossoming on her face. His fingers brushed against the growing blemish, tenrils of his holy magic reaching out to heal the damage. She flinched at the touch and the first feeling of magic, but nodded in thanks.

Moments later they set off again, headed through the forest to the near by Abby. Mathias was supposed to meet with one of the parishiners about his training. She smiled as she walked next to her elder half-brother, pointing out various things as they went, chattering about everything and nothing at once.

Not far from the Abby did a sickening feeling creep up her spine, she began to watch to tree's around them. Every creek and snap caused her to swivel looking for the source. Her actions began to bother Mathias, who watched her antics.

Drusilla paused and a loud snap caused her to turn, her eyes widened at the site. Mathias had hardly opened his mouth to speak, when she was sprayed with the warm arterial blood. She stood, mouth agape as his body crumpled to the ground. As she watched her eyes glassed over and everything went black.

She stood in a never ending black abyss, looking down at the fallen corpse of her brother. The soft sound of footsteps forcing her to tear her gaze away from his bloodied body. She watched as the shadows swarmed and writhed, a lone figure weaving its way through them. She watched as a the figure approached, her brow furrowed when she saw herself, but not quite.

Her eyes where pale violet, and sometimes glowed with a soft lilac light. No, this one, her eyes where the color of coals rimmed with the iridescent green of the the fel taint. Her corrupted twin held out her hand, in a silent beckon.

"Accept it, avenge Mathias." Her own voice tumbled out of the aberrations mouth.

She began to reach out, to grab her own hand, it smirked as did. Drusilla frowned, looking down at the corpse of her brother, blood pooling on the grass around his still warm body. She looked back into the eyes of her own corrupted image and slide her hand into the waiting one.

A scream clawed its way out of her throat, arching her back as the runes along her spine began to sear. The darkness began to fade, the scent of copper filled her nose and she could see clearly the man who killed her brother.

He was a bloody mess, screaming in agony, huddled against a tree. She walked over to him, leaning down near his prone form. She laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. His green eyes looked to hers, she gave a kind smile. Moments later she unleashed a torrent of dark magic into his body.

Drusilla took a small step back, watching him scream and writhe, his death immenent. A small smile graced her lips as she watched the last wracking gasp of air leave his body. She rubbed her thumb against her palm, pushing aorund the thin coat of blood on it. She stuck her thumb in her mouth sucking off the blood and turned, leaving behind the corpse of her brother and his killer. She had to tell her father of his only sons demise.


	2. Aftermath

Three years had passed since her elder brothers demise. Each moment a small time in hell. Her father had blamed her for his death. Each day she stepped farther into corruption, a small sliver of her soul enriched in darkness. Each word, strike and emotion removed a ounce of her self control.

One day she's finally had enough. He had struck her for the last time she vowed, his blinding rage at her, she was done with it. So she moved through the house silently, with the elements that still obayed as her tools.

In her seething anger she had sought out her step-mother, who never layed a finger to hurt her, but never one to help either. She starred at the women Mathias had hardly ressembled, and smiled, if she did, it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

The women lay spasming pile on the floor below her, blood pooling underneither her still warm body. She gave the cooling body a gentle pat on the cheek, and drew her essence out of her, a sound of glee passed Dru's lips when the shard formed in her hand.

She pocketed the rough stone, and with a bounce in her step exited the cooking area, intent on finding the man she so despised.

She growled in frustraition when he was no where to be found, each room in the house carefully searched, there was no where to hide, for she had tried one to many times to do it herself, and this peice of hell granted no sanctuary to those in it.

She methodically made her way back down to the kitchen, a smile gracing her lips when she found the object of her rage.

"There you are." She sing-songed.

The mans violet gaze met her own lilac, and she tilted her head, so similar but not, she was nothing like her father, she hated him with her whole being, it was so consuming she could think of nothing else. Thing around her began to spark, the wooden furniture set ablaze, soon the fire was crawling all over the house. The flames licked against her skin, but didn't harm her, for it was an element that still listened. She stood watching her father, cradling the corpse of the women she had killed shortly ago.

"Why?" Was the first thing he said, so quiet she almost didn't hear it.

"Why? Why not?" She mocked him in that moment, she felt her soul burn, the runes on her back sear. Why? He had the nerve to ask why? No, no she was done with this game, enough.

She strode foreward, every ounce of hatred she felt she poured out onto him, in the form of corruption and agony. He twitched, blood began to seep from his nose. She stood above him, watching as the blood streamed steadily out of his body.

Her smiled faltered, when she noticed a gleam in his eye, maybe it wasn't his eye, perhaps the enchanted blade he had slamed through her abdomen. She shuffled backwards, the blade had punctured her soft insides, this was not good.

She braced herself agaisnt a wall, and grunted as she removed the blade, a tide of crimson followed, washing over her clothes. Dru tossed the blade away from herself and her father.

Her soul burned, it felt like it was tearing apart. She stood there leaning against the wall for a moment, how, how could she make this stop. It clicked, and she held out her hand. Watching the thin green line grow between her and her father, she stole his life, just as he had taken hers.

He slumped over finally and the irridecent chain snapped, blood was still oozing from the wound, making a mess of her robe. She looked around, the house was steadily catching on fire, this ancient manor would be nothing more then ashes soon.

Dru reached the door, pushing it open with her shoulder. She looked back one last time at the prone form of her parents before exiting the crumbling building. She stumbled away from the building, to a small hill and sat down on its slope, and watched what remnants of her home burn and crumble.

The house had burned to cinders by the time someone else arrived. The snow white tiger, held a single passenger, a priestess. She'd know the elf as long as she could remember. She wasn't the same peachy color as the highelves, but close. Her hair was the color of fresh snow, and her eyes where like liquid silver. Purple stripped tattoo's graced her face, one over each eyelid.

She watched the elves graceful form dismount off the beautiful tiger that served as her loyal steed. Reiana clamly made her way to Dru's side and knelt down by her. There where no words, just the soft waves of her holy magic as they flowed into Dru and began to reknit what has been torn apart.

Drusilla felt the Priestess pull her magic back into her own being. Reiana smiled down at Drusilla's blood dowsed form. Reiana thought to herself, she'd pulled back in time, the damage to the warlock would be partially permanent. The young human full of such rage and darkness would be rendered unable to bear her own prodigeny. She shuddered at the thought and lifted the slight girl into her arms.

Saying a small prayer to Elune, she sat the girl onto the waiting tiger, sliding herself behind the girls thin frame, she sighed. Her silver eyes traced over rubble of the once grand manor that laid before her, the nausiating smell of something other then wood burning filled her nose. She gagged and urged her mount on, to leave this peice of hell behind. For a moment she thought, maybe she was leaving with the devil.


End file.
